The O
PMX-003 The O (PMX-003 ジ・Ｏ) is a heavy armored-class Mobile Suit that rivals the thruster capacity of its gigantic counterparts, Mobile Armors. Compared to Mobile Armors, The O's multi joint structure allows for a higher degree of mobility and agility to outclass most Mobile Suits. Since it's slow if forced to walk, The O shines in space combat and uses its mighty thrusters to move itself at all times. With simple armaments, it specializes in overpowering its enemies in close-ranged encounters. Installed within the cockpit of the The O is a Psycommu system specialized to tone only towards Scirocco's specific brainwaves. Therefore, it's impossible for any other pilot to utilize the Mobile Suit. Since he is the engineer who invented it, Scirocco knows how to operate and maintain every kink of The O. While not armed with Funnels or Bits -mobile mechanized laser units, The O is still armed with the ability to detect Newtype activity and can emit its own Newtype aura of animosity. To mark his pride in his own invention, The O's namesake is theology or "God's Will". Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Stationary : : Shoots from rifle. Can be normally repeated three times in a row. : , : Kick forward followed by a slash with sword. The kick breaks through an opponent's guard. : , , : Headbutt with a dual slash from swords. : , , , : Simultaneously cuts forward with hidden arms before slicing with The O's other arms. : , , , : Two right slashes with right handed swords, left handed slash, and a slash with all four swords at once. : lv1: Charges forward with several cuts from swords in hidden arms. : lv2: Performs first level. Rushes forward to shoot from rifle four times. : lv3: Performs first two levels. Slashes upwards with swords before performing a downwards dual cut. :Team : Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Charges forward in a headbutt like motion. : , , , : Two slashes with swords and a kick. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stationary : : Shoots from rifle. Can be normally repeated three times in a row. : , : Kick forward followed by a slash with sword. The kick breaks through an opponent's guard. : , , : Headbutt with a dual slash from swords. : , , , : Cuts forward with hidden arms before shooting with rifle. Fires shots in a fan shape to the front. : , , , , : Stabs forward with hidden arms before slashing with both arms upwards. : , , , , , : Slashes with all four swords to the front, arms stretching outwards. During the attack, it unleashes an X-shaped energy wave to the front to hit faraway foes. : , , , , , : Two right slashes with right handed swords and left handed slash. Slashes with right arm and right hidden arm at the same time before doing the same with the opposing arms. Finishes by slashing with all four swords at once. :Held (Smash Attack): Rushing slash with all four swords. : : Rotates swords from hidden arms forward before ending with a slash with all four swords at once. :Combination : Fires rifles from all four arms, hitting multiple times with several shots. CPU only SP: Uses the biosensor to slow down an enemy if it hits. The O's charge attack combinations (C2~C6), dashing charge, and its Smash Attack may be canceled into a Boost Attack. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Charges forward in a headbutt like motion. : , , , : Two slashes with swords and a kick. : , : Downwards slash with all four swords. :Aerial : Rapidly fires with beam rifle before performing two sweeping slashes with swords. Skills Pilots may learn the following skills when using this Mobile Suit in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *'Shock Wave' - Unleashes a damaging shockwave at the start of SP attacks. *'Sky Eye' - Guards attacks from all directions. *'High Magnetism' - Generates magnetic field that lures nearby enemies close to player *'Ace Pilot' - Attack and defense rises based on number of enemies shot down (KO count) Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 Attacks are the same as previous title sans Smash Attack. Its attacks are slightly stronger than before. Special Equipment In the third title, players can unlock a unique ability for The O with the following special requirements. *'High Mobility Vernier' - After shooting down 250 Mobile Suits, The O becomes faster. **'How to obtain': Build up a level 4 relationship rating with Scirocco. Mission Mode The following section is for Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. How to obtain License: Build up a friendship rating that is at least "Affinity" with Scirocco. Then complete the following License Missions. :God's Will ::Difficulty: 3/8 ::Location: Gryps 2 ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Scirocco How to unlock permission to obtain Part 4s: Have a character build a maximum friendship rating with Scirocco. Join the Titans to unlock a message from Scirocco in the Terminal to unlock the Friendship Mission, Cold Machiavellian. Read his Terminal message after completing the mission (this will also unlock Part 4s for Bolinoak Sammahn). With Scirocco, additionally build a high friendship rating with Lacus, Cecily, Relena, and Dianna to unlock the needed Extra Mission. This mission can only be played by Scirocco. :Scirocco's Utopia ::Difficulty: 7/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Space ::Limitation - Scirocco only, The O only, 1 player only ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - A longer alternate method is to finish "The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM" Extra Mission. #Have a pilot be friends with at least 40 other characters and finish the "Power of Bonds" Extra Mission. #Once this pilot has completed at least 50 missions, choose to complete the Free Mission, "50 Missions Completed". #Accumulate a sum of at least 50,000 shot down foes with the playable cast and complete the Free Mission, "50,000 Enemies Shot Down". #Have the same character retain maximum friendship ratings with the playable cast of the first game to complete all six "Remember the Past" Missions. This unlocks "Remember the Past 7". Complete this stage to unlock Musha Gundam's License Mission, "Aratama". #With the same character, obtain the licenses for all other Mobile Suits and then obtain Musha Gundam's license. #If all of the requirements have been met, Musha Gundam MK II's License Mission, "Nigitama", should be unlocked. Complete it to gain its license. #Then complete the Extra Mission for Musha Gundam's Part 4s, "One Man Army". #After clearing "One Man Army", clear Musha Gundam MK II's Extra Mission, "Challenge the Legend". #When "Power of Bonds", "One Man Army", and "Challenge the Legend" are completed, the final mission of the game will be made available. :The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Surface ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Musha Gundam, Musha Gundam MK II After completing The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM, Part 4s for all Licensed Mobile Suits will be unlocked. The pilot who completed the mission will have a dramatic boost of friendly relations with the entire cast. Gallery Theo-dwg.jpg|Dynasty Warriors: Gundam render External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Mobile Suits